


I see you shining in white (I see you)

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More like pack boning, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT4, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slick as Lube, Ungodly amounts of slick, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun excels at nesting.More like making a pillow fortress for his pack to completely destroy with stains when they take care of him during his heat.





	I see you shining in white (I see you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a paper on actual abo dynamics for my zoology class, but guess what, I wrote this instead.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Changkyun is taking off the pillows from the kitchen chairs, dragging like five of them into his room.

His boyfriends are just sitting there, at the living room, watching him. This happens every few months and yet it never fails to amuse them.

“He’s like a beaver, huh?” Hyunwoo says laughing.

“What?” Kihyun looks at him, a food program paused on his laptop.

“You know how beavers pick up sticks and stuff to make their nests, Changkyun’s like that.”

Kihyun stares at Hyunwoo for a while. Then at the lack of pillows and other soft items around their living room. He slowly nods.

“I love to imagine he has a tiny voice in his head whispering: Must. Build. Pillow. Fortress.” Jooheon says from his place at the loveseat.

Nothing will ever beat the time Changkyun straight out took and carried Jooheon’s whole mattress to his room. Kihyun had to stop him from destroying the couch to get more pillows afterwards. Changkyun’s room looks like some kind of soft junkyard during his heats.

“The whining shall commence soon.” Kihyun declares dramatically and Jooheon is trying to type as much of his essay as he can before everyone gets engrossed in the very important task of taking care of their omega.

The house already smells like freshly baked chocolate cookies. Jooheon sniffs the air and watches the alphas shift on the couch, peeking at Changkyun’s room. He must have started leaking already, but he’s too occupied with constructing his nest.

Jooheon has a lot of omega friends, has even took care of most of them during heat and nobody else seems to have such an enthusiasm for nest building like Changkyun. Hoseok gathers some pillows until he’s comfortable and Hyungwon just hugs his favorite duvet until Minhyuk is home to take proper care of them.

Changkyun is a strange little omega that fancies cuddles as much as getting fucked while in heat.

And just like Kihyun has predicted, the nest building is done soon and the whining starts.

“JOOOOO” Changkyun calls, like they live in a villa instead of being half a room apart. Jooheon has barely time to save his work and get up, leave his reading glasses on the living room table along with his laptop when Changkyun impatiently calls him again “JooHOOOOOONEY” and the smell of cookies starts getting unbearable. Hyunwoo just laughs and Kihyun motions for Jooheon to rush.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Jooheon gets inside the messy space and shuts the door behind him. Changkyun is a lump under the covers, letting out his tiny deep whiny sounds. Jooheon climbs on the bed -between the approximately eight thousand pillows- and hugs him above the covers.

“Joojoo” Changkyun clings on him, messy blond hair peeking from the covers. “Come here. Cuddles.”

“Baby it smells so much in here, are you sure you don’t want…?” Jooheon shimmers down the pile to find Changkyun.

“No. Cuddles first.” Changkyun wraps around him and the mattress is already getting dump. “Kisses, please.”

Jooheon complies easily. He pushes Changkyun down and gets on top of him because he knows the omega likes the feeling of being protected. He litters Changkyun’s face with kisses first. Changkyun is sweaty, lips red and swollen and Jooheon bites them. They always liked to play rough in the pack.

Changkyun arches up and Jooheon mouths down his neck, nips on his scent gland and watches how Changkyun calms down for a moment and smiles up at him. And he falls down, head on Changkyun’s chest and fingers lazily dancing around his skin.

“How are you feeling?” Jooheon asks, feeling Changkyun’s skin burning against him.

“I want chips.” Changkyun pouts. “And maybe four dicks in my ass.”

“Baby, we don’t have that many dicks available in the house.” Jooheon gets on his knees on the bed. “Must have some chips at the kitchen.” He looks at the door and Changkyun grabs his shirt pulling him down.

“Don’t go” Changkyun whispers and Jooheon can smell the first strong wave of his heat coming, “I want” Changkyun breathes deeply, “I just want…”

“Shh” Jooheon places a finger on his lips, “it’s alright, it’s okay.” He kisses Changkyun’s lips and then trails a path down, to his naked chest, to his soft stomach, “I’ll take care of you, we’ll take care of you.”

“Yes”, Changkyun grabs a fistful of Jooheon’s hair. “Please.”

Jooheon keeps pressing soft lips on Changkyun’s tummy, down his navel and on his prominent hipbones. Changkyun’s pants are completely ruined by now and Jooheon can taste the sweetness of his slick when he mouths on the fabric.

“Do you want me to call them?” Jooheon stops and looks up at Changkyun.

“No.” Changkyun shakes his head. He rolls his hips on Jooheon’s face, impatiently. “I want you first.”

They have tried this a lot of times before. They know it doesn’t really work, not in the way it would with an alpha. But for a beta, Jooheon does pretty well in calming Changkyun down before the other two come to take turns on him.

Jooheon pulls Changkyun’s pants down along with the underwear. He noses at the trimmed short hair there, mouths on Changkyun’s shaft, cock flushed red and jumping on his belly. Jooheon himself is hard too, has been ever since Changkyun’s scent went off, because even though he’s not an alpha chocolate cookies are quite orgasmic anyway.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jooheon asks caressing the inside of Changkyun’s thighs. Everything is slippery, slick coming out in waves and wetting the sheets and Jooheon’s hands are working slowly on Changkyun’s cock.

“Eat me out.” Changkyun smirks. Other omegas are desperate for the release. It’s the only thing they ask for, again and again. But not Changkyun. He enjoys making the most out of it.

So Jooheon gets to work.

When he dips his tongue, Changkyun tastes as good as he smells. His yipping sounds, the way his body shakes every time Jooheon leaps and licks and bites Changkyun’s ass. With every little thing the smell of the alphas from the living room gets stronger and stronger, tangerines and rain. Changkyun enjoys having them hear him moan under their beta until they can’t hold themselves back anymore.

Jooheon stops momentarily to listen. He knows what’s happening in the living room. He has seen it many times before when Changkyun opted for touching himself for hours on end, locking them all out. Jooheon sometimes joined, other times he watched.

He watched Kihyun pulling Hyunwoo by the hair and kissing him until they were a moaning mess on the couch, watched how Hyunwoo would rip their clothes off and mouth bruises down Kihyun’s neck. How Kihyun’s fingers gripped so hard they would leave marks on Hyunwoo’s hips for days afterwards.  How they would rut against each other coming all over the couch and the carpet waiting for Changkyun to call them inside.

Changkyun is always a lot to handle. And when his heat comes, he’s twice that. Jooheon learned to appreciate it, although it was a little scary the first times, how demanding Changkyun would get, how much he would drip. How he would gather everything soft he could find, including various objects that smelled of his pack members.

Jooheon had been ready to take care of an omega in heat, had done it a lot with his previous pack. But he wasn’t ready to fuck an omega in heat. He found out it was good, warm and smooth and rough and intimate all at the same time. It was everything he loved in the way he and Changkyun made love, but a hundred times more intense.

Changkyun cries out his first orgasm of the night, Jooheon three fingers knuckles deep in him, lips wrapped around the shaft of his dick. And Changkyun sprouts white all over himself, sloshes on Jooheon’s nose and eyelids, more slick pooling under his legs and waist.

Jooheon twitches into his pants, hands sliding down Changkyun’s body until the omega calms down. It’s not for long, Changkyun getting hard again, muttering how much he wants to be filled and how much he loves them and how much he needs them and in his head, it must all be jumbled words underneath that thick layer of need.

“I’m gonna call Kihyun and Hyunwoo, okay?” Jooheon presses his lips of Changkyun’s temple and receives a deep moan in reply. Changkyun has his hands on himself already, one wrapped around his cock and the other fingering his hole.

Jooheon makes his way above the pillows and covers, almost stumbles on what must be Hyunwoo’s old shirt at the edge of the bed, but ultimately makes it to the door, fresh air hitting his face when he opens it. He inhales and looks back at the two sets of eyes that are staring at him. They don’t need any words, Kihyun and Hyunwoo slowly getting off the couch they’ve already stained to walk towards him.

The door shuts again and Jooheon is so turned on he doesn’t even mind the musky smell, or how warm it is.

“Baby, baby” Kihyun coos, cautiously getting on the bed, “did Jooheonnie take care of you?”

He straddles Changkyun’s waist to lean down and kiss him, Hyunwoo still at the door with Jooheon.

“He did” Changkyun whimpers, one of Kihyun’s fingers finding its way into his hole. “I want you to take care of me too. And then Hyunwoo hyung too. All of you.”

“We will” Kihyun smiles, rakes his nails down Changkyun’s thighs. He manhandles Changkyun to turn around, stomach flat on the bed and gets back on him. And Hyunwoo and Jooheon would watch happily, if they weren’t so turned on themselves.

Hyunwoo is gentler than Kihyun, usually. He places his hands on Jooheon’s chest to kiss him, then pushes him back to the bed. Jooheon’s knees hit the frame and he falls on the mattress next to Changkyun, Hyunwoo following him. He takes Jooheon’s clothes off one by one and everyone on the bed is at last naked.

Kihyun kisses Changkyun and Hyunwoo does the same to Jooheon and then he turns to kiss Kihyun too. Jooheon loves how messy it gets, how he can extend his hand and reach for Changkyun, touch him while they are both getting fucked. And that’s what he does, he licks the pad of his finger to press on Changkyun’s nipples, Hyunwoo spreading his legs open.

And they usually have lube laying around, but when Changkyun’s in heat they don’t bother with it. Hyunwoo improvises, dips his fingers in Changkyun, next to Kihyun’s cock thrusting in and out of the omega and covers Jooheon’s hole with slick.

Changkyun cries out, loud and proud, asks for more, one arm clutching on Jooheon and rocking with every snap of Kihyun’s hips. And Hyunwoo is slamming into Jooheon too, grunting every time he bottoms out, hitting Jooheon’s spot so good he feels like he’s gonna produce slick himself.

Changkyun comes a second time on Kihyun’s cock, cum filling him as Kihyun knots him. And Jooheon wishes he could feel this too, get stretched more than he thinks he could take, get fucked again and again crying out his alphas’ names and biting the pillows like Changkyun does.

“Hyunwoo” he manages when the alpha wraps his hand around Jooheon’s cock, “fuck”.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo asks, peppering the shell of his ear with kisses.

“Not enough” Jooheon moans, feeling drops of Hyunwoo’s precum and yet he wants more, “your fingers, or Kihyun, or, or.”

Hyunwoo looks at him, pats Jooheon to calm him down but he’s so close that trying to not let it go hurts. Kihyun’s knot loosens and he slides out of Changkyun, Hyunwoo looking over at them. He lifts Jooheon up and turns him around on his knees, makes him sit on Changkyun’s lap.

Changkyun makes a delighted sound when Jooheon sinks on his cock and starts bouncing, kisses Changkyun and feels Hyunwoo behind him, spitting and licking on his hole, trying his fingers first and they burn so good. And Jooheon could come with every thrust of Changkyun inside him, but he doesn’t. He waits for the sweet stretch of Hyunwoo, and when it comes the feeling as good as he imagined it to be.

And Changkyun comes again, Hyunwoo spills inside him and the cum is dripping down Jooheon’s thighs, pooling on the mattress with all the slick. And it’s one of the first times Jooheon is so loud, as much as Changkyun can be but only for a few moments before he collapses, spent.

He shuts his eyes and he must have blacked out, because when he opens them again he’s at the side of the bed, Kihyun petting his hair.

“Rest a bit” Kihyun advices and Jooheon notices how deep Hyunwoo is thrusting in the omega, the skin on skin contact echoing until he stop and presses his hips on Changkyun’s, knotting him. “We’ll be doing that all night.”

And Jooheon lets himself doze off for some time, until he’s woken up by Changkyun’s fingers pulling at his arm, whiny voice demanding his attention and Changkyun nested between his legs.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
